My FirstCrush?
by PandatheCookie
Summary: Hinamori Amu has never liked anyone in her life, but what happened when she enters high school and a certain blue-haired boy catches her eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Once again, I'm here with another story. I'm sorry for not updating the others, I promise you I will! I am adjusting the ages for this, so please don't hate me! 3 I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

"Come on Amu, you have had to like someone at some point!" The petite blonde said to me. I shook my head and laughed.

"Sorry Rima, but I don't have time for that. Honestly, I don't find anyone interesting." I replied. Rima and I were walking to school, it was our first day of high school. Rima kept bothering me, saying I was going to fall for someone soon, but I highly doubted that. I have never, ever liked anyone in my life! Yeah, it's hard to believe, but it's true,

We walked through the gates of the school and looked around in awe. "Do you hear that?" I asked Rima and she nodded. "Oh look, it's the freshmen, or should we say fresh meat." I heard some people say. I was sort of confused. We continued to walk, trying to ignore the people around us. Suddenly a boy with mahogany hair and green eyes walked up to us.

"So you're both freshmen, huh?" he asked and I glared at him.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I replied in a rude tone. He smirked and held my chin up so I could look him straight in the eyes.

"So you're a feisty one. You're going to be fun." He laughed and walked away with his 2 friends following. One had long indigo hair and the other midnight blue hair.

I looked at Rima, "Did you see that?" I asked and she nodded. "Come on, let's get going." Rima nodded and we started walking to the gym to get our schedules.

"Oh my gosh, look over there. I think they're Kukai-sama's next victim." I heard a girl say as we passed by. A boy replied to her, "I think they're freshmen. You know he always goes for them." We walked up to the table to pick up our schedules and guess who was there.

The boy with the indigo hair tapped the mahogany haired boy and he turned around. When he saw Rima and me, he smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my two favorite girls." We both glared at him. "It seems like you can't stay away from me. The name's Kukai by the way." He said and winked at us. He walked away with his two friends.

I shivered, "Eww." Rima didn't laugh. I looked at her and she seemed mesmerized. "Please don't tell me you like that Kukai kid." I said. Rima shook her head and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"I think that kid with the indigo hair is kind of cute." She said and a light blush appeared on her face. I looked at her, surprised by what she said.

"How can you think he's cute if he hangs out with _him_?" She giggled and shook her head. We walked up to the table and got our schedules. "Yes! We have most of our classes together!" I said and we hugged each other. "I have Art and Band, and you have Spanish and Graphic Designer. We'll live, right?" She nodded and we giggled. We made our way to our first class which was English.

**So how bad was it? XD Sorry if it was bad. Quick thing, this is sort of based off of my life. I've started high school and I've never liked anyone, not even a small crush. So my friend thinks I'm going to end up liking someone and I decided to use it as a story plot (because I'm not creative). (/.\) Haha, well I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to make another chapter soon! Thank you! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of the story! Just a reminder, none of this has actually happened, just the thing about me not liking someone. I don't want people to get the wrong idea. o.o I'm sorry the other chapter was so short. I didn't notice that. XD Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

We walked into English. There were a few other people in the class; I guessed the others were running late. Rima and I found two seats near the front. We sat in them and waited for everyone else to come. I sighed, the first day of high school and people are already hitting on us. At least I had Rima with me. I turned to her and she looked at me. I smiled and she returned the smile. "So, how's life?" She said and I giggled.

"Pretty good, except for the people hitting on us." I rolled my eyes and she laughed. The teacher walked into class and greeted everyone. He started talking about the supplies we needed. It was the same thing, pencils, paper, pens, notebooks, etc.

After English Rima and I had different classes, I had Band and she had Spanish. "Alright, I guess we have to go our separate ways."

Rima laughed and replied, "I'm sure we'll live, as long as that creep isn't in our class." I laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. See ya later." I smiled and we hugged. I started heading to the band room, while Rima headed to her class. I walked into the band room and I saw the same blue-haired boy who was with Kukai. _Uh-oh, if he's here then that mea-_, suddenly my thoughts were cut off when Kukai came up to me.

"I see you still can't stay away from me." He said and smirked. I glared at him.

"People can't have the classes they want now, without being judged? Sheesh, now you get bullied for being in a class." I laughed to myself, his evil smirk disappeared. He just walked away and I cheered to myself. I watched him walk away and he walked to the blue-haired boy. They started talking and then he pointed at me. _Are they talking about me?_ I asked myself.

After a while, they finished talking and the blue-haired boy came up to me. I looked at him, "May I help you?"

"Yes you may. You are bullying my friend over there," he pointed to Kukai, "why?"

I stared at him, "Excuse me? HE is the one bullying ME." I said annoyed.

He smirked and I shivered. _How can they be so alike? _"I'm afraid you have this all wrong, he was just trying to be friendly."

I glared at him, "Stop trying to mess with me." I said and walked away.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

After she walked away, I walked over to Kukai. "You're right, she is a feisty one." I chuckled.

"What did I tell ya? Her and her short friend." Kukai replied. I nodded and the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, we are going to set a block. The first rank will be flutes, then clarinets, then saxes, and so on." He said. "Make sure you line up in the instrument you want to play."

"Come on dude, let's play saxophone again." Kukai said and I nodded. We have been playing it for three years. "Look, Pinky's going to play flute."

I looked and saw her lined up in the first rank. Of course, the flute fits her perfectly. It sounds nice at some point, but can be very annoying at others. Kukai and I lined up in the saxophone rank. "It seems like everyone is in a rank." The teacher said. "Alright, we'll be handing out instruments tomorrow we need to make sure they work. Do what you want for the rest of the period."

He then went back into his office and Kukai headed to the pink haired girl, I followed him. "So Pinky, you're playing flute?" The girl turned around, she shot a glare at him. "Whoa, calm down." Kukai said and ruffled her hair.

"My name is Amu and don't touch me." She replied.

"I'm sorry _Amu; _Kukai here doesn't have any manners. I," I pointed to myself, "am Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and this is my crazy friend Kukai Souma. We're both seniors." Her expression softened. Kukai then pulled me to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Gaining her trust." I said and winked. Then we went back to Amu.

"I'm sorry about that." Kukai said, "Just like Ikuto said, I don't have manners." He laughed.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

I got to Spanish safely, Kukai wasn't around at all. I was glad. I sat at my seat and I looked around to see if there were any familiar faces. There was, it was Kukai's friend with the long indigo hair. I sighed, why me? He walked up to me, "Hey shorty." He said and laughed.

I glared, "My name is Rima. Try finding out people's names before you call them something that can be offensive."

"I'm sorry, _Rima-chan_, I didn't think you would tell me your name if I asked." He smirked. "Why did you sign up for Spanish anyway?"

"Because I wanted to." I replied in a rude tone. He held his hands up pretending to be scared.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, just asking." He said and laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Whoa, sorry, just asking." I said, mocking him. He shot a glare at me and I laughed. "No really, will you tell me? Or will I have to call you girly boy." He sort of did resemble a girl.

"It's Nagihiko Fujisaki, but you can call me Nagi." I nodded and went to my seat. The teacher came in.

"Hola, como estan todos?" she asked. Everyone looked puzzled.

"Bien, y usted?' I heard someone say. I looked for the source of the voice. It came from Nagihiko.

"I'm glad someone knows what I said." She said and laughed. "Hello, how are you all? Is what I said." She explained. The puzzled faces then turned into smiles and laughs.

The period ended and I met Amu at her locker. Next, we had Geometry. We headed to our class.

**I shall stop it here. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^ Please review! :D**


End file.
